


Sota and Nao Died for Your Sins

by brightblackbird



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thanks for the memories joshua</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sota and Nao Died for Your Sins

[SOTA AND NAO DIED FOR YOUR SINS](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/sota-and-nao-died-for-your-sins?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

([now also on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/sota-and-nao-died-for-your-sins))


End file.
